happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Come Dice with Me
Come Dice with Me is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Cuddles and Toothy's friendship is ruined by a game. Roles Starring *Cuddles *Toothy Featuring *Josh *Toad *Sniffles Appearances *Slushie (in a snow globe) Plot It is game night and Josh finds a board game in the closet. He calls his friends to come over for a friendly game. Cuddles, Toothy, and Toad arrive and they gather around the game set. Josh rolls his dice and moves his pawn. He picks up a card saying he can advance one space. Toad does the same with his pawn, and a card tells him to miss a turn. Cuddles moves his pawn and a card tells him to go back to start. Finally, Toothy moves his pawn and picks up a card which says that he won the game. Cuddles gets jealous and assumes Toothy cheated. The two argue and decide to end their friendship. Cuddles sits on the couch with a disappointed look. Josh tries to convince him to be friends with Toothy, only to fail. Toothy heats up popcorn in the kitchen and Josh talks to him, with no better luck. With Toad's help, he gets Toothy and Cuddles together to have them make up. Cuddles ridicules Toothy for his teeth, and Toothy makes fun of his pink slippers. As a result, they begin tackling each other. Toad turns the TV on and it shows a wrestling match. Cuddles throws Toothy into a shelf and several books fall on him. A snow globe shatters and pierces him with glass. Toothy rams into Cuddles and tosses him to a kitchen cupboard, causing some knives to fall and cut off his ears. Toothy laughs until Cuddles punches his teeth out, so Toothy sends him tumbling down the basement stairs. Josh reacts in shock assuming the worst, but Cuddles limps back up. Not able to take it anymore, Josh tells Sniffles to do something, but he doesn't want to be a part of it. Josh comes between the fight to end it and have the two reunite. Toothy declares Josh his new best friend and grabs his arm. But Cuddles wants Josh to be his friend so he pulls on his other arm. They have a tug-of-war over Josh and eventually rip him in half. At that moment, the wrestling match on TV ends with a draw. This causes Cuddles and Toothy to realize what they have done, and they apologize to each other. Later, Cuddles and Toothy join Sniffles and Toad to play a video game on the TV. Cuddles defeats Toothy and unfortunately argue again. They both look at Sniffles and ask him whose side he should join. Sniffles runs out the door with the duo chasing after him. Toad pushes a button on his controller and instantly wins the game. Moral "Life is not a Game!" Deaths #Josh is ripped in half by Cuddles and Toothy. Injuries #Cuddles' ears are cut off and he tumbles down a flight of stairs. #Toothy is pierced by glass and has his teeth knocked out. Trivia *Slushie can be seen inside the snow globe. This marks his first appearance in a regular episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 28 Episodes